Savages
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: -Summary Under Construction. My apologies.- PruCan, a few other pairings will be thrown in there. Human names are used! Currently rated T for use of language. The rating will more than likely change due to later chapters. This summary sucks, yes, but I promise this will be good! Read it and find out for yourself! :
1. Chapter 1

There was one thing in the world that Gilbert Beilschmidt knew and was sure about. That thing was that he loved Matthew Williams, the shy and quiet boy from Canada, with all his heart and _nothing_ could ever change that. A war couldn't pull him away from that precious blonde. He vowed that to himself the day he realized he loved Matthew.

Little did he know, a war would soon break loose; A war so brutal, a war so heart twistingly horrible, he would have to make a choice…a choice in which his life and Matthew's would drastically change.

**One Year Earlier…**

Gilbert sat in homeroom, tapping his pencil impatiently against his desk. The clock was ticking too slowly for his likings. He just wanted school to be over so he could find his Mattie and go out somewhere with him.

He grinned like a madman when thoughts of Matthew entered his mind. He thought about how when he meets him today, the Canadian's cheeks will illuminate in a light pink color, and his timid smile would appear. He thought about how they would duck down into a small, unpopular café, out of sight of their peers, and have a wonderful date, just like every other day. His grinning softened at that calming thought. Just for a minute, he thought that if anyone asked him, he would admit it: he was absolutely, one hundred percent crazy in love with Matthew Williams. He would do anything for that boy, and he knew the other was exactly the same.

Even though they weren't supposed to date because of their friends and families, they found a way. They had at first used the excuse of Matthew helping Gilbert with his math homework. As the days rolled by, though, their unaccepting peers became to suspect them. They called off their 'tutoring sessions', moving to just simply sneaking around. If they went public, it would mean Hell would break loose. Gilbert wanted nothing more than to shout at those who would disapprove that they were madly in love, but Matthew always stopped him. The blonde boy didn't care for violence that could be avoided, and always used the excuse his home life was already bad enough.

There were only a handful of people that would highly disapprove of their relationship. For Matthew the group consisted of his brother, Alfred F. Jones, and his friends. A Chinese boy, Yao Wang, a British boy, Arthur Kirkland, a Frenchman (his cousin), Francis Bonnefoy, and a Russian, Ivan Braginski. They liked to call themselves 'The Allied' for an unknown reason to Matthew.

The group that would go berserk on Gilbert's side was also his brother, Ludwig, and his friends. In this group were two Italians. The younger one was Feliciano Vargas. He wasn't scary or intimidating at all, but his elder brother, Lovino Vargas, had a sharp tongue and could throw a punch if needed. They also had a Japanese boy in the group named Kiku Honda. He didn't fight often, but when he did…you'll just wish you hadn't pissed him off. That group, which went by 'The Axis Powers', wasn't as intimidating looking, but you still didn't want to mess up the balance in the school.

For some unknown, the Allied and the Axis Powers despised each other. Matthew and Gilbert both were clueless as to why. All they knew was that they weren't supposed to mess with anyone from the opposing group. If they did, a fight would ensue.

The bell finally rang, signaling the school day had come to an end. Gilbert was the first one to bolt out the door. He was running full speed through the halls, shouting a warning for people to move out of his way. The front doors were right in his sight. He picked up a little speed, hoping for a quick getaway when _bam_! He ran into someone. He rolled across the tiled floor while the other person groaned. The rushing crowd of students came to a halt as they observed the scene.

"Holy hell…" Gilbert rubbed the shoulder he landed on. He looked up, ready to give a hasty apology and run. His stomach dropped, knowing things weren't going to be that simple.

Arthur Kirkland let a string of profanities fly from his mouth as tried to organize the papers that had flown from his arms when he was knocked over. He shot a glance at his accidental attacker. He straightened up, flat out glaring, before fixing his papers one last time and standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Beilschmidt? Running like that! You're lucky you didn't break either of our necks!" He barked. He was being calmer than usual.

"Yeah, sorry, look I gotta-"

"Oh, I don't care, you arse. I have more important things to do than to stand here and yell at a savage like you!" Arthur turned on his heel, storming off. The crowd of students still hung around.

"What are you waiting for?" Gilbert yelled at them, irritation getting the better of him. He turned back around, running once more to meet up with his love.

**Canada waited outside** the small café he and Gilbert had been going to recently. He had been waiting all day long to see that beautiful pale face he adored. After a long day of being invisible to the teachers and student body, he could always count on Gilbert making him feel like he was a somebody rather than a nobody.

He had just pulled out his phone to check the time when he felt the familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned his head to be met with those blood red eyes that he dreamed of each night. Gilbert just barely brushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Hi." The Prussian whispered into Matthew's ear.

"Hi." He blushed, a shy smile on his lips.

"Ready to go in?" Gilbert kept an arm around Matthew as he gestured to the building with the other. Matthew nodded, never taking his eyes off Gilbert.

**The two boys** sat in a booth in the very back of the small café. They both were eating a blueberry muffin and sipping on coffee as they talked about anything that came into their minds. This is what their days after school consisted of, and neither of them would change that.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Gilbert picked at his muffin.

"Nothing. Chores. Mom and dad are going on another business trip, and Alfred always has plans. He never cleans, so I have to do it." Matthew shook his bangs out of his face.

"So, you'll have the house to yourself?"

"I didn't say that." Matthew softly snapped at the mischievous tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Sorry. You just know it isn't safe for you to come around the house, whether I'm alone or not. Alfred could burst in with the others at any given moment."

"It's fine. I just wish we could see each other more often on weekends."

"There's really nothing we can do about that. If we were to get caught-"

"I know, I know. Life would get even worse." Gilbert's voice was soft, full of affection and longing. He reached across the table, taking one of Matthew's dainty hands in his and played with his fingers. "I just want to spend all my time with you because I love you, Birdie. You know that. "

Matthew froze, eyes growing wide. His breath caught in his throat. He felt his heart pounding so hard that it could almost rip through his chest and flop onto the table. His cheeks went red. It wasn't the nickname that caught him off guard, he was used to that. It was the words muttered before it that he went rigid at. Gilbert glanced up when he realized Matthew had stiffened.

"I've said that before, haven't I? That I love you?"

"…No. You haven't." His voice was even quieter than usual. He was surprised that Gilbert even heard him at all.

"Oh…well, I do. With my whole heart." He gave a lopsided smile that showed off his whitened teeth.

Matthew nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. Gilbert suddenly felt like he crossed a line. He pulled his hand back, smile dropping from his face. He ran a hand through his white hair, moving to get up, when the softly rushed words from his Birdie stopped him.

"I love you, too, Gilbert. With my whole heart."

Their eyes met. Crimson eyes clashed with blue, almost violet, eyes. Without breaking their gaze, Gilbert leaned across the table, Matthew mirroring him. In the middle, their lips met with a new spark they'd never felt before. This kiss was different from all the others because this time they knew they loved each other. This kiss, to them, was a promise that they'd last for as long as they could.

Gilbert pulled away when he ran out of breath. Their foreheads were pressed together as they panted. Their smiles matched each other's. Gilbert tucked some of Matthew's blonde locks behind his ear.

"I-I'll see what I can do. About the weekend." Matthew mumbled. Gilbert smiled, sitting back down in his seat. Matthew followed suit.

"Good. I'll meet you whenever you have the time. Now let's finish up. Ludwig is probably pissed at how late I am." Gilbert picked at the little bit of muffin he had left.

"Late? For what?"

"I'm moving into the basement and he said he'd help me with things."

"Why are you moving into the basement?" Matthew sipped at his coffee.

"…I just didn't want to be upstairs anymore." Gilbert finished off his muffin. He stood quickly, going over to Matthew's side of the booth. He tossed some money onto the table to pay for things.

"I'll call you tonight, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Awesome. Later, babe." He bent down, catching Matthew's lips in swift, chaste kiss. "I love you."

Heat returned to Matthew's cheeks as he smiled. "Later. I love you, too."

Matthew watched with a smile as Gilbert half walked, half jogged out of the building. He sat back, thinking of the hesitance in his voice when he gave him the reason for moving to the basement. There was a bigger reason than him simply wanting to move. Matthew wasn't going to push the subject, though. He knew better.

He counted the money on the table before finishing his own small muffin. He gathered his stuff, got up, and left the comfort of the small café. He began his slow walk back to his home.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

Matthew was sitting on one end of the couch while Alfred took up the other side. He was reading a book while his brother killed brain cells by playing video games. Every now and again, Matthew would look up and watch as Alfred decapitated a zombie. He'd get distracted again when his phone would light up in his lap. He'd secretly check it, replying to whatever Gilbert had sent him.

"We're leaving!" Their mother's voice rang from the front door. Both boys glanced back at her, saying "goodbye".

"You sure you'll be alright?" Their father asked, looking straight at Alfred. Not even a glance was thrown to Matthew. He rolled his eyes. He was used to being ignored. Alfred looked over at his half-brother before looking at their dad.

"Yeah, dad. _We'll_ be fine for the weekend." He looked straight at Matthew when he said "we'll", making his parents notice him.

"Oh, alright. Well, you boys be safe. Don't do anything stupid." Their father joked, glancing between the two of them. The two boys waved to their parents as they left. Alfred jumped up immediately, watching them leave through the window. Once they were gone, the American jumped up.

"Whoo-hoo!" He shouted. His 'whoo' made Matthew laugh. He for some reason rolled his tongue at the beginning of it, making him sound ridiculous.*

"Are you really that excited they left?"

"Of course, dude! Now I can invite Arthur over-"

"Didn't we just get told not to do anything stupid?" Matthew deadpanned, knowing Alfred had something bad in mind.

"Hey, it's not like he could pregnant…" Alfred pouted. He flopped back down on the couch, resuming his zombie killing. "What do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Chores."

"Chores? Come on, man, ya gotta do something fun! Why don't you get with Francis? He always knows how to get people out of their shell and partying."

"I'd rather clean this place up a bit. Since mom and dad never have to do it, and you're so messy, someone has to keep up with the housework."

"Whatever, dude. Do as you please, as long as you're not doing it with one of those damned Axis Powers freaks." He snarled when he mentioned them.

Matthew ignored the hidden phone in his lap for a moment. He sat up, slightly determined for information.

"Why do you and the others hate them so much?"

"Don't even get me started, dude." Alfred warned, building up a kill combo. "They started it all anyway. They're just pathetic. Let's leave it at that."

Matthew sighed. When Alfred said to leave something alone, you left it alone. He got up, grabbed his book, and went upstairs. Gilbert should be calling soon, and he needed to check on his pet. He slid through his door, shutting and locking it until he and Gilbert were done talking for the night.

"Who are you?" The high pitched voice asked.

"Your owner, Matthew." He sighed at his polar bear. Most people would freak out at the sight of a talking polar bear, but when he found the abandoned thing in his yearly visit to Canada, he found it adorable and begged to bring it home. Ever since, he's been taking care of the odd little thing.

"You look different."

"I do?" Matthew sat on the edge of his bed, wrinkling the white sheets.

"Yes. You look super happy."

"Oh. Well, I guess I am." He smiled to himself. Was it that obvious Gilbert's confession was still affecting him? Kumajiro jumped up on the bed, lying down behind his owner. With a shrug Matthew began petting Kumajiro's soft, white fur. He lay beside him, waiting for Gilbert to call.

**The soft humming** of his phone woke Matthew. He checked his clock. One fifteen in the morning. He took his glasses off to rub the sleep from his eyes while he answered the phone.

"Bonjour—I mean, hello." He murmured. A soft chuckle was heard.

"You don't have to correct yourself, Birdie. Did I wake you?" Gilbert was being quiet.

"No." He lied.

"You're a hopeless liar. Go back to sleep. I can call you tomorrow."

"No! Please, don't go. I only fell asleep by accident."

"Oh. Okay."

They stayed silent, both a little unsure of what to say.

"We got everything moved to the basement. It's kind of awesome down here."

"Only kind of?"

"Yeah. The walls are plain. I need to get some paint and pictures to reflect my awesomeness."

Matthew could hear the smile in his voice. He smiled himself.

"I wish I could hang up a picture of you without Ludwig flipping out, though."

Matthew's smile fell. "Yeah. It sucks that our brothers and their friends hate each other. Do you know why?"

"Not a clue. I guess you don't either?"

"No." He rubbed his eyes again. "I wonder why we chose each other…"

"Some people would say fate. Other people would say we just wanted to start Scheiße. If you ask me, we just had that pull. I don't know you about you, but the moment I saw you, I wanted to know you. But I had no clue you were related to Alfred."

"Would that have stopped you? You know, from talking to me?"

"Hell no. I don't care what they think. You know that I would be shouting to the world how much I love you and flaunt our relationship around every chance I get. The only reason I don't is because you ask me not to."

"I know. I love that you respect me enough to listen to my request."

Matthew couldn't see his love, but he knew he was smiling. The comfortable silence between them stretched for a few minutes. Matthew heard Gilbert yawn on the other end.

"Go to bed, Gil. You have to be tired. If Alfred leaves at any point tomorrow while I'm cleaning, I'll call you."

Gilbert sighed. "…Alright, if you say so. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Birdie. Bye. I love you."

Matthew's heart swelled. "B-bye. I love you, too."

He hung up the phone, biting his bottom lip as he smiled. He still couldn't fully believe that he and Gilbert were in love. He'd only ever dreamed of such a thing happening. He got up, changed into pajamas, turned his lights out, and cuddled in bed. He was still smiling when he drifted off into sleep.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

Gilbert sat on his bed. He rubbed at his eyes with both fists. He was tired, yes, but he couldn't sleep. Even down in the basement, he could hear the shouting. His mother yelled. Next his step-father would shout. His mother would do it again. Silence would pass, and just when he thought it had stopped, it would start again.

He remembered the times when he and his brother were younger and they'd get like this. It was usually after the two had been sent off to bed. It always began with stern voices that all too quickly escalated to shouts of anger. Ludwig would take advantage of the loudness and run to his older brother. Back then, Gilbert could actually comfort him, tell him things would be alright. Now, Ludwig didn't mind it. He'd grown up with the yelling all his life. He didn't know anything different from it, while Gilbert did.

He could just vaguely remember the years he and his mother spent with his birth father before he died. They were always so happy together. They never fought. They barely even nagged each other. It was difficult to see all of that happiness his mother once knew go down the drain when his father died and she remarried that monster.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig. His face was pale. So, the fighting was bad enough to get to him. Gilbert scooted over, patting the bed beside him. Ludwig sat down, running a hand through his hair.

"What is this one about?" Gilbert whispered.

"Money again."

"Which one?"

"Dad."

"Of course. What does he keep buying that sets her off? That's all I want to know." Gilbert shifted to lie down.

"…Have they always fought like this?"

"Ja. They have."

"…Mind if I stay down here for a while?"

"Nah. Go ahead. I'm going to sleep, though." He covered himself with his blanket as Ludwig moved across the room to read a book.

"Gute nacht, Gilbert." Ludwig mumbled.

"Gute Nacht, kleiner Bruder." Gilbert said. He rolled over, facing the wall. He hoped Matthew didn't have these sorts of issues at home before he drifted off to sleep.

**.::Author's Note::. **

**Hey, you guys wanna review this? If you like it, then I suggest you do. Reviews help encourage me to continue with more chapters! :D**

**Alfred's "whoo-hoo" can be heard in his character song "Hamburger Street", if you can't imagine how it sounds. I just LOVE the way it sounds! I had to put it in there somehow X3 **

**Scheiße = shit**

**Gute nacht = goodnight**

**Gute nacht, kleiner Bruder = goodnight, little brother**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was sitting in the laundry room with a book when Alfred burst in.

"Bro! There you are! Artie called a few minutes ago. Me and the guys are gonna go to the mall for a few hours then head back to Yao's place for the night. Wanna come with?"

Do I ever go with you? "No, thanks. I'm fine here. Maybe next time." He returned his attention to his book. He vaguely heard Alfred mumble something about him being a hermit before he ran off. Matthew lowered his book, listening for the sound of the door. He waited for only half a minute before he heard the definite slam of it shutting. He dug his phone out of his pocket.

New Message

To: Gilbert

Hey. Can you talk? Alfred just left.

He pressed "send" just as the washer beeped. He opened the dryer, placing the damp clothes inside. He was halfway done when his phone began vibrating. He glanced at the name before answering with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's up, Birdie?"

"Laundry. What are you up to?"

"Ducking out of the house for a while. Ludwig's out with friends, and I just don't want to be home right now."

There was an edge in his voice that Matthew couldn't detect. He looked around his surroundings, as if someone could hear what he was about to say.

"Would you like to meet up somewhere? Al said that he'd be out for a few hours, so…"

"You wouldn't mind?" The hope in his voice was adorable.

"I don't mind at all. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere the others won't find us…how about the library?"

Matthew couldn't stop his laugh. "Ha-ha, you're right. None of them would see us there together. Let's do it. I'll be there in 10."

"Awesome! I'll be waiting."

Matthew snapped his phone shut, shoved it in his pocket, and bolted out of the house.

Matthew rushed toward the very back of the library, the most secluded part. He poked his head around the corner of a bookcase, seeing Gilbert writing in the dust on one of the thicker books. He decided he should do what Gil usually does and sneak up behind him. He tiptoed behind him, snaking his arms around his middle. He couldn't suppress the quiet giggle at the way Gilbert jumped at his touch.

"Did I scare you?"

Gilbert turned in Matthew's arms, his hands landing on his waist. "The awesome me? Scared? You're crazy!"

"Only for you." He leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

Gilbert smirked, pulling Matthew closer for another kiss before sitting them down at one of the old tables.

"What will Alfred say if he gets back and you're gone?"

"He won't be back tonight. They're all going to Yao's for the night." Matthew could've slapped himself immediately for letting that piece of information slip. He saw a grin spread across the albino's face.

"So, you're going to be all alone in that house of yours?"

"Y-yes."

He leaned over to Matthew's ear. His hot breath tickled his ear as he whispered, "Maybe I could come over to keep you company, then."

Matthew involuntarily shuddered. He raised his fingers to his cheek to feel how hot he was. Boy, he was warm. His face must be red instead of his usual pink right now.

"Y-you know that I'm not r-ready yet, Gil…"

Gilbert chuckled. "I didn't mean we had to do anything. I'd love to sleep with you, but I mean just that. Sleep. I don't want to do anything you're not ready to."

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. Of course that's what Gilbert meant. He wasn't as sexual as the people at school played him out to be. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Gilbert's neck.

"I'll double check to make sure Alfred will be gone tonight."

"So I can come?"

"…Oui."

"Awesome!"

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

Matthew was tidying up a little bit later that evening before Gilbert showed up. He had text Alfred an hour earlier, making sure he wasn't going to randomly show back up. Arthur had called him moments after that, asking why he wanted to know such information. He used the simple excuse of just wanting some silence for a night. Arthur lightened up after hearing that, saying he completely understood and would keep Alfred away from the house for the night and the next day.

A knock was heard on the door. Matthew fixed his hair with his fingers as he rushed to it. Kumajiro sat on the couch, watching his owner with curious eyes. Matthew opened the door, butterflies instantly gathering in his stomach. Gilbert looked absolutely stunning under the moonlight. Atop his head was his precious pet, a plump yellow bird named Gilbird. At Gilbert's stunning smile, he stepped aside, allowing the other to come inside the home. In an instant, Gilbird flew off to be with Kumajiro.

Gilbert let out a low whistle as he looked around. "Nice place you have here, Birdie."

"T-thanks."

Gilbert set his over-night bag down, turning to his blushing boyfriend. He approached with caution, moving stray hairs away from Matthew's face.

"You're nervous." He stated.

"A little, yes. I've never had anyone stay over before, let alone the man I love."

"You have nothing to worry about. It's only us here. Besides, if someone comes bounding through that door, I'm a damn good runner." He joked. Matthew couldn't help but smile, too.

"Would you like a quick tour?" Matthew offered. Gilbert slowly nodded before agreeing. Matthew took his hand, leading him around for a small tour.

After showing Gilbert every room in the house, Matthew came to a stop in front of his door. He twisted the handle, letting Gilbert enter before him.

Gilbert smiled in amusement as he looked around the room. The color theme was red and white, just he suspected. His walls were a sterile white. His carpet was a bright red. Matthew's sheets on his bed were pure white, his pillow cases clashing with them as they were a bright red, just like his carpet. The Canadian flag hung over his headboard proudly. He had two black lamps set up. One sat on a bedside table, while the other sat across the room on his dresser. There was a television across from the bed. It was a very nice room.

Matthew watched from the doorframe as his boyfriend circled the room before falling onto his bed. He bounced a few times, smiling to himself. He glanced up, beckoning him over. Matthew complied, sitting beside him on his queen sized bed.

"Why is your bed so big, Birdie?"

"A hand-me-down from Alfred. Mom and dad got him a king size bed a few months back, and instead of tossing this, they gave it to me at Al's request. I think he did it on purpose. My old mattress was making my back hurt a little too much from how old it was."

"Does Alfred watch over you a lot?" Gilbert threw himself backward into the soft bedding.

"Only at home, when it's just the family. When his friends get around him, he forgets I'm there." When he saw Gilbert's face change, he continued. "I don't mind it. I really don't."

"You should mind it…"

"I've been invisible all my life. I'm used to it, Gil. I'm not bothered by it anymore."

Gilbert groaned, knowing Matthew wouldn't back down from his point of view. They had already had this fight a few times. Gilbert lost every time. He propped himself up on his elbows, locking eyes with Matthew. A plan hatched in the Prussian's mind at that moment. He picked himself up until he was sitting straight again. He pulled Matthew into his lap, getting him to blush.

"Gil, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smirked. He leaned down, rubbing his nose up and down the length of Matthew's neck. Matthew squirmed a little when his nose was replaced with the light brushes of his lips.

"S-something." He finally managed to retort.

Gilbert chuckled. "Loving. Showing."

"S-showing what?"

"That you're not invisible.

Matthew tilted his head, giving Gilbert more room to roam the area around his neck freely. Soon the light brushes turned into firm kisses. Matthew found himself running his fingers through Gilbert's silvery white hair as he twisted himself to straddle him. He tugged on his hair, pulling his head up to press his lips against his. Gilbert's eyes peeked open in slight amusement when Matthew's tongue slid across his bottom lip. He was never that bold. He opened his mouth, anyway, letting their tongues meet in the middle. His hands found their way onto the Canadian's firm butt. He gave it a squeeze as he groped it, gaining a quiet moan as his reward.

Just when they thought things were getting good, Gilbert's phone began ringing. Matthew pulled away, panting, so Gilbert could answer it.

"Let it go to voicemail." He panted. He leaned forward again, but Matthew leaned away. He gave Gilbert a stern look.

"Answer it." He moved off his lap. Gilbert rolled his eyes with a loud groan. He fished out his phone, whipping it open.

"What?" He snapped.

"Gilbert. Where are you?" Ludwig's voice boomed. He was angry. Gilbert softened his voice, hoping it would get Ludwig to calm down.

"I'm with a friend." It wasn't a complete lie. He and Matthew were friends…really good friends.

"Who?" His voice was quieter, softer. He wasn't angry sounding anymore.

"You don't know 'em. Is there a reason you're calling?"

"Are you going to be home tonight?"

"…No. I'm not. I'm gonna be out all day tomorrow, too. That alright?"

"…J-ja. It's fine. Just be careful."

"Will do, West."

"Oh and East? Stay away from the Allied. All of them." He warned. His voice was low, frighteningly low.

Gilbert laughed. "Kesesese, what I be doing near one of them? Stop worrying, Bruder, and go have fun with your friends. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Right. Bye."

Gilbert shut his phone, rubbing his forehead. What was with the random warning? Did Ludwig know something? No, no. If he did, he wouldn't have just said to stay away with no explanation. He would've confronted him, saying he saw him with Matthew and then warned him to stay away. What would he do if his brother did find out about him and Matthew? His brother would try and force them apart. If that happened, surely the Allied would catch wind of the situation and help break them up, too. He couldn't let that happen.

"Gil? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He looked up at the still flushed Matthew. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I asked if you were alright. You look a little green. Was that Ludwig? Did he say something that upset you?"

Oh, he could get so worried sometimes. Gilbert gave his half-smile, ruffling Matthew's hair.

"Yes, Birdie. It was him. He didn't say anything that upset me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, liebe. Now, why don't we go find a movie to watch or something? I'm getting bored." Gilbert stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. Matthew stood as well, rolling his eyes with a smile at how easily bored Gilbert could get.

"Is a horror alright?"

"Sounds great."

Matthew nodded, telling Gilbert to go wait downstairs while he went to Alfred's scary movie stash. Gilbert obeyed, sliding down the railing, and running to the couch. He jumped over the edge, laying out on it. Despite the odd warning from his brother that left him a little queasy, he had a feeling this was going to be a _great_ night.


End file.
